The present invention relates to an airbag device for protecting an occupant which is installed in a vehicle and, more particularly, to an airbag device preferably used for a passenger's seat. In detail, the present invention relates to an airbag device which has an improved structure for fixing an airbag and an inflator to reduce the required strength of a container, thereby lightening the container.
As well known in the art, an airbag device is designed for protecting an occupant by inflating an airbag with gas from an inflator. In case of an airbag device for a front passenger's seat, the airbag is folded and accommodated in a container.
Japanese patent publications 6-72272A and 6-72266A disclose an airbag device for a passenger which has a container of synthetic resin to reduce weight of the device.
In the passenger airbag device as described in these publications, since the airbag is connected to the inlet side of the container, the container is required to have high strength as a whole. When the airbag is inflated, large tensile force is exerted to the container from the airbag, so that the container is required to have enough strength for withstanding this tensile force. A mesh member is inserted in the synthetic resin to reinforce thereof whereby increasing weight of the container.